1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric connection box which is mounted on an automobile or the like, and has a plurality of chambers formed within a case body.
2. Related Art
One conventional electric connection box of the type described is disclosed in JP-A-2002-34122, and is shown in FIG. 6. As shown in FIG. 6, this electric connection box 100 comprises a case 101 of a water-tight structure, and this case 101 comprises a case body 102 with an open top, and a cover 103 attached to the case body 102 to close the open top of the case body 102. The interior of the case body 102 is divided or partitioned by a partition wall 104 into two chambers 105 and 106.
The electric connection box 100 has the two chambers 105 and 106, and therefore has an advantage that parts can be received in the electric connection box separately from each other in an assorted manner.
In the above conventional electric connection box 100, however, the two chambers 105 and 106 within the case body 102 are closed by the single cover 103, and therefore the cover 103 has a large size. Therefore, when the electric connection box 100 is mounted in a narrow space such as an engine room, an operation for removing the cover 103 is, in some cases, very cumbersome.
It may be proposed to cover the chambers 105 and 106 with two covers, respectively. However, usually, a notch is formed in the partition wall 104 to provide a communication passage for the purpose of installing a wire harness. Therefore, when an attempt is merely made to close the open sides of the chambers 105 and 106 with the two covers, respectively, water is liable to intrude into the communication passage through a gap between the two covers, thus inviting a problem with respect to a waterproof performance.